Haus Sonnwetter
Haus Sonnwetter von Langtafel (engl.: House Merryweather of Longtable) ist ein Adelshaus in der Weite. Sein Sitz Langtafel liegt nahe der Stelle, wo der Blaubach in den Mander mündet. Das Wappen der Sonnwetters zeigt in Weiß mit goldenem Bord ein goldenes Füllhorn, aus welchem Äpfel, Möhren, Pflaumen, Zwiebel, Lauchstangen, Rüben und Früchte in verschiedenen Farben hervorquellen. Sekundärquellen zufolge lautet das Motto des Hauses "Sieh Unsere Fülle" (engl.: Behold our Bounty). Geschichte Lord Sonnwetter unterstützte in der Schlacht unter dem Götterauge im Jahre König Maegor I. Targaryen gegen dessen Neffen Prinz Aegon. Im Jahre wurde der alte Lord Sonnwetter von Mitgliedern der Söhne des Kriegers ermordet. Lord Sonnwetter befand sich unter den Lords, die im Jahre schworen, Prinzessin Rhaenyra Targaryens Anrecht auf den Eisernen Thron zu verteidigen. Nach dem Tod von König Viserys I. Targaryen im Jahre und dem Ausbruch des Drachentanzes wurde er zusammen mit anderen Lords der Schwarzen von den Grünen um Aegon II. Targaryen in den Kerkern im Roten Bergfried eingesperrt. Nachdem Aegon Ser Kriston Kraut zu seiner Hand ernannt hatte, wurden die Gefangenen vor die Wahl gestellt, das Knie vor dem König zu beugen oder hingerichtet zu werden. Lord Sonnwetter hielt an seinem Eid gegenüber Rhaenyra fest und wurde daher enthauptet. Sein Kopf wurde anschließend über den Stadttoren zur Schau gestellt. Langtafel wurde während des Drachentanzes im Jahre von den Grünen unter dem Befehl von Lord Ormund Hohenturm belagert. Lady Sonnwetter übergab die Festung schließlich an Ormund, der die Bewohner zwar verschonte, aber dafür sämtliche Wertgegenstände und Vorräte aus der Burg mitnahm, bevor er weiter Richtung Bitterbrück zog. Nach dem Tod von Königin Jaehaera Targaryen im Jahre verkündete Lord Unsieg Gipfel einen Ball am Jungfrauentag, auf welchem König Aegon III. eine neue Königin wählen sollte. Jeyne Sonnwetter war eine der Frauen, über die Lord Unsieg Gerüchte und Verleumdungen in Umlauf gebracht haben soll, weil er sie als eine der wahrscheinlichsten Rivalinnen seiner Tochter Myrielle betrachtete. Lord Marq Sonnwetter wurde beim Großen Rat des Jahres durch Los zu einem der Regenten von König Aegon III. Targaryen bestimmt und hatte den Posten bis zur Auflösung des Rates im selben Jahr inne. Als Lord Tywin Lennister im Jahre seinen Rücktritt als Hand des Königs einreichte, ernannte Aerys II. Targaryen daraufhin Lord Owen Sonnwetter zu seiner neuen Hand. Diesem fiel es in der Folgezeit zu, den Frieden zwischen der Partei um den König und der Partei um Kronprinz Rhaegar Targaryen aufrechtzuerhalten. Nach Ausbruch von Roberts Rebellion konnte Lord Owen zwar einige Lords der Sturmlande dazu bewegen, sich gegen ihren Lehnsherren Robert Baratheon zu erheben, dieser besiegte seine Feinde allerdings in der Schlacht bei Sommerhall. Da sich Owens Vorgehensweise als nutzlos erwies, verdächtigte Aerys ihn der Zusammenarbeit mit Robert, entzog ihm seine Titel und Ländereien und schickte ihn in die Verbannung.So Spake Martin (August 25, 2000). Young Lord Connington Sein Nachfolger als Hand war Lord Jon Connington. König Robert gab den Sonnwetters schließlich ihre Lordschaft zurück,So Spake Martin (March 02, 2002). Knights and Lords allerdings nur einen einen Teil ihrer Ländereien. Lord Owens Enkel Orton Sonnwetter, der in der Verbannung Taena von Myr heiratete, ist daher nicht so reich und mächtig wie sein Großvater. Jüngste Ereignisse *Lady Taena schwor bei Tyrions Prozess, sie habe gesehen, wie er etwas in Joffreys Kelch getan habe. *Lady Taena wird eine Freundin von Cersei Lennister. *Königin Cersei bietet Taena an ihren Sohn Rotger Sonnwetter an den Hof zu holen. *Orton Sonnwetter wird Justiziar in Tommen Baratheons Kleinem Rat. *Um ihr Komplott gegen Margaery Tyrell durchführen zu können, ersetzt Cersei Lennister Harys Swyft als Hand des Königs kurzerhand durch Orton Sonnwetter. *Nach Cerseis Gefangennahme durch den Glauben fliehen Lord und Lady Sonnwetter nach Langtafel. Haus Sonnwetter am Ende des 3. Jhs. *Lord Orton Sonnwetter, Oberhaupt des Hauses, verheiratet mit Taena Sonnwetter. **Rotger Sonnwetter, sein Sohn und Erbe. *Lord {Owen Sonnwetter}, Ortons Großvater, Hand von Aerys II. Targaryen. Historische Mitglieder *Lord Sonnwetter, Oberhaupt des Hauses während der Herrschaft von König Maegor I. Targaryen. *Lord Sonnwetter, Oberhaupt des Hauses während des Drachentanzes. *Lord Marq Sonnwetter, einer der Regenten von Aegon III. Targaryen. *Jeyne Sonnwetter, Mitglied des Hauses während der Herrschaft von König Aegon III. Targaryen. Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise Sonnwetter Kategorie:Haus Sonnwetter Sonnwetter